Kingdom Academy All Books All Years
by AkuRokuOtaku
Summary: Roxas was just a regular Enter incredibly hot Axel, along with Marly, Larxy, Zexy, Demy, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Xion, and you've got the gayest group of friends ever seen! Includes AkuRoku, SoRiku, Zemyx, MarLarx (with slight MarVex), and See these goyboys (and lesbogirls) through the toughtest eight years of their lives (if they can survive!)
1. Prolouge

PROLOGUE

I opened my eyes and looked around me, unsure of where exactly I was until I saw the sign that said "Kingdom Academy" on it. It didn't help much, but it was a start. I had no idea what my name was, where I was from, or even what I looked like. There were two people standing in front of me; a tall, dark skinned, silver haired man and a red-headed teenager with feline-like jade green eyes and teardrop shaped tattoos under his eyes.

"Welcome to Kingdom Academy, Roxas." the silver-haired mad said. I could only assume he was talking to me, because the red-head looked like he belonged here already. "We don't get many new arrivals like you, Roxas. Anyway, this young man here will show you around. The dorms, the main school building, everything. He's all yours Axel." then he walked away, leaving me and the red-head- Axel?- alone.

"Well, I'm Axel, as he said. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" I smiled and nodded at the silly and obvious catchphrase. "Wondering how you got here?" I nodded again. "Well, I don't remember the exact method, but basically, Man- er, Xemnas, that guy who was just here, finds kids that have been abandoned and takes 'em here. He runs this school, so he makes sure we get a good education. Most of the kids that come here aren't like us though, there are only twelve of us who have been rescued by Xemnas, but we're all friends. We'll help you out, okay Roxas?"

"So…that's my name?…Roxas?" my voice sounded weird to me, like I'd never spoken before, but in a sense, I never had.

"Yes…?" Axel looked confused. "Did you forget everything?" I nodded, "That's okay! You'll get your memories back, and if you don't, you didn't need 'em anyway!" Now, c'mon, before we get yelled at for just standing around!" Axel led the way into the huge school building, leaving me confused. How did he change attitudes that quickly?

With I shrug, I trailed after him, curious about this Kingdom Academy place.


	2. Chapter I

DISCLAIMER: I know I forgot one on the prologue, but I'm remembering it now! I don't own anything besides the plot and a few of the minor characters! If I did, we'd have problems.

Hello again! Anyprostitute, please enjoy this and I promise that my writing _will_ get better as we go, okay? OH! And updates should be every few Saturdays, okay?

CHAPTER I

After showing me around the huge, grand school, Axel explained when meals were, what time classes started and ended, and that we always had to wear these weird uniforms. They were all black, consisting of pants, knee-high boots, fitted tank-top, short gloves, and a long leather trench coat. I must've given Axel a strange look, because he said:

"Everyone looks good in black. It's really hard trying to come up with a color that suits everyone, so Xemnas just said 'screw it' and went with black."

"But why do they look so strange?" I asked.

"I don't know. Once you get used to it, they aren't too bad."

"I'm gonna take your word for it." I said as we walked towards an outcropping of maybe seven buildings set off from the rest of the school. They were all two-storied and looked like apartment buildings.

"So, these are the dorms, but all of us who were rescued all live in the same one. We decided to call it 'The Dorm that Never Was' for laughs, seeing as how no one but us ever goes in there, and it's separated from the other dorms by some of the forest, like it's not even there. Some of the kids were talking about how they never see where we all live, so they thought we all just lived at home and came here every morning. Yeah, right." I laughed at the sick humor with him as we walked toward the well-concealed dorm. "When Xemnas found out he laughed so hard he had to excuse himself from his office."

"Really? That must've been funny."

"According to Xigbar, it was."

"What's according to me?" a mans' voice asked. I looked away from Axel to see a man in the school uniform standing in the doorway of the red-bricked, ivy-covered, building. He had long, dark hair with streaks of grey in it that was pulled back into a ponytail and an eye patch over his right eye. I also noticed a scar on his left cheek that went from his jaw to the corner of his mouth.

"Xigbar! Come meet our new recruit! Roxas, that's Xigbar, the first person Xemnas ever rescued and the laid-back uncle of the dorm. He's supposed to make sure we're not doing anything inappropriate, but he doesn't. Xiggy, this is Roxas, he's a first year."

"Good to meet you, kiddo. I try to run this dorm, but these bratty kids never let me do my job right. Anyway, why don't you come inside and meet the rest of 'em?" I decided then and there that I liked Xigbar.

I followed into the apartment-style building after saying goodbye to the dark-haired man. The first thing I noticed was the white interior. Almost everything was white, and if it wasn't it was pale blue or silver.

"Sorry for the blinding walls, we had no say."

"It's fine."

"Anyway, here's our living room, where we all usually hang out if we're not in our rooms or outside. Over here's the kitchen and it's fully stocked. If you ever want something, ask Xaldin to make you something or do it yourself and dinner is a fend for yourself deal usually…" I started to tune Axel out, just paying attention to where things were, when I was suddenly faced with a boy, who was, like everyone seemed to be, taller than me. He had blue eyes and his hair was blonde and cut short on the sides, with the top standing up in a mohawk. I wondered briefly how much hair-gel that would take.

"Hi! I'm Demyx, a second-year like Axel over here! Hey, that rhymed! Anyway, what's your name?" he was really energetic and I could tell that we would get along well.

"I'm Roxas."

"Nice to meet you, Roxas!" I smiled at him and Axel rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about Dem here, he has a thing with new people."

"They're so much fun though, Axel!" Axel raised an eyebrow at the beaming blonde.

"Uh… okay? Whatever. Any ideas on where Larx, Mar-Mar, and Zexy are?"

"Er, maybe out back? I haven't seen 'em in a while." Demyx looked like he wanted to add something, but decided against it.

"Okay, we'll catch them later."

Axel led me upstairs to where everyone's bedrooms were. We peeked into the various bedrooms and I noticed that most had painted their rooms and hung posters to get rid of the ugly-ass white. All the rooms we'd come across so far had been empty, so I took a wild stab and guessed that they were either the people Demyx said were outside, or people that simply weren't in their rooms. The first occupied room we came to had moonlight-silver walls. The boy in it had long light blue hair and two scars across his face in the shape of an 'X'.

"Hey Sïax." Axel drawled.

"What is it now, Axel?" 'Sïax' didn't sound like he particularly like Axel, and it struck me as odd, because Axel had been nothing but nice to me and everyone else I'd seen him talk to. But maybe I didn't know anything, and Axel was really a jackass.

"Jeez, don't meet the new kid, see how he feels." Axel snapped. It also could be that the two are rivals and just don't like each other, which seems more likely, given what I currently know about the flame-haired teen.

"Oh!" Sïax's head snapped up, "I'm sorry! I didn't even notice you! As you may have guessed, I'm Sïax, third-year, and the one person who seems to pay attention to rules around here."

"I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you." he seemed nice to me, so maybe the bitterness was just an Axel/Sïax thing. But I had to wonder if he had a weird 'qwerk'. Almost everyone I'd met so far had one. Demyx seemed just a little too hyper to be natural, and Xigbar acted like a teenager. I hadn't found Axel's yet, but I was sure I would.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Axel said, clearly showing his obvious dislike for the bluenette (A/n: not my word for blue haired people, just something I took from others…) upperclassman.

The next teenager we came across was a really buff guy with amber/brown hair. He looked like he could beat me to a pulp with one punch. I shrank back slightly when he politely told me his name was Lexaeus, but I was allowed to call him 'Lexy' if I wished. He was a seventh-year student according to Axel, who'd already explained that the Academy had seven grades, teaching it's students from age fourteen-like me- to the Seniors, who were all twenty or turning twenty-one.

"The student's that come here as first years are supposed to be Freshman at any other high school, but this place is for advanced kids, cramming all of high school and college into a seven-year curriculum. It's really lucky that we get to come here, tuition otherwise is like a thousand dollars a year." Axel had said.

After we bade Lexaeus goodbye, I met a boy with long blonde hair (what is it with everyone having long hair? I mean, I get it if the girls do, but the boys as well?) and bright green eyes (not nearly as viridian a green as Axels', more like the color you get holding a dark green leaf up to the sun.) named Vexen. He was in the same grade as Sïax, and he really creeped me out for some reason. It could be the look in his eyes that said he's gladly experiment on me if I wasn't careful. Then I met Luxord, a forth-year who seemed to be obsessed with gambling, and Xaldin, who was the seventh-year guy whom Axel was talking about earlier. He was almost as tall as Lexaeus and had long black dread-locked hair.

"Now, this room's mine. Be prepared, there's a lot of red in here." he opened the (slightly scorched?!) door and I was met with a bedroom that looked like it was on fire. The walls were painted with real-looking flames stopping about half-way up, with some grey paint that looked like scorch marks and smoke, with the top few inches left the regular white of the rest of the dorm. Almost all of the décor had something red, yellow, or orange on it as well.

"Wow, Axel this is so cool!" I exclaimed, staring in awe at everything.

"Thanks! I like it a lot." he smirked.

Taking another glance around, I noticed two steel circular objects in the corner by his bed.

"What are those?" I asked, pointing to them.

"My Chakrams. I call them Eternal Flames. We all have a weapon in the dorm. They're pretty common at this school, though we aren't allowed to use them on school grounds for anything other than school purposes." that shocked me.

"And Xemnas allows this?!" I stared at Axel like he was insane.

"He encourages it. He wants us all to be well-rounded individuals, that also means being able to defend ourselves."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I can't remember everyone's, but I know Zexion, Marluxia, Larxene, and Demyx's. Zexy's a magic user, so he doesn't really have a weapon, but he does carry around his 'Book of Retribution'" he made air quotes, "everywhere in case he forgets a hex or something."

"That's cool." I smiled.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you'd ever been mind-raped by him." Axel's gaze flattened. "Anyway, Marluxia has a huge scythe, Larxene went all ninja with her throwing knives, and Demyx is an element controller."

"Element controller?"

"He can use water to fight. I'm one two, and so is Lexaeus and Xaldin. Ten bucks says you can't guess which is which." I thought for a moment.

"Um… Well, it's obvious you use fire," Axel smirked, "Lexaeus seems like a boulder of a person, so I'm going to guess he's earth and Xaldin's wind."

"Damn, you're smart Roxas."

"I try." now I was smirking as the red-head fished out his wallet and handed me a ten dollar bill. "Thank, Axel!"

"Whatever. So, do you think you could find it in you to wield a weapon?" he asked, gesturing me out the door of his room and into the one next to it, which was barren, so I guessed it was mine. It had a set of French doors leading out to a balcony overlooking the garden that Axel had told me earlier Marluxia kept.

"I don't really know. I can't see myself with one."

"Honestly, even if you did end up choosing one, you don't have to use it. Other than sparring, none of us really ever even pick up our weapons. They're nice to have around though." he paused for a moment. "So, do you like it?"

"Yeah! I like it a lot. I'll just have to find the time to decorate."

"Don't worry about that." Axel said with a smile. "Now c'mon. I want you to meet my friends."

Out past Marluxia's garden, sitting under a tree, were Demyx and three others who didn't look familiar. One was a yellow-blonde girl with ice green eyes who was probably Larxene. Next to her was a pink-haired boy with dark blue eyes and shockingly light pink long hair. By his looks and demeanor I'd say it was Marluxia. The boy -Zexion if I was correct- Demyx was jabbering at looked like he would only be a few inches taller than me standing. He had mostly short slate-blue hair with his bangs hanging over his right eye. The one I could see though was a grayish blue color.

"Hey guys! This is Roxas, our newest dorm member. If any of you are assholes to him, you'll have me to deal with, got it memorized?" they were obviously used to his antics and laughed agreeingly (A/n: is that even a word? Oh well).

"Sure, whatever." Larxene rolled her eyes playfully at Axel before smiling at me, "We're all second-years. I'm Larxene, if you hadn't guessed already. The pink-haired flower boy is Marluxia, but we all call him either Mar-Mar or Marly. And Mr. Angsty-and-Emo over there is Zexion. I believe you already know Demyx, seeing as he came out here a few minutes ago literally bouncing about a short blonde cutie named Roxas."

I blushed lightly at the compliment and decided to give my shoes my attention. As we passed a mirror earlier, I'd seen that I looked kind-of like Demyx in a way. I had short blonde hair that was spiked up to once side in a cowlick and azure eyes.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Marluxia's voice threw me off. He sounded like a regular teenage boy, his voice was actually _lower_ in pitch than average!

I flushed harder and sat on the grass near Zexion who'd gone back to his book already. Axel and Larxene immediately starting a heated debate (or possible continuing) on who would win in a fight against themselves, Demyx was playing a guitar I hadn't seen earlier (A/n: the song Demy's playing is Otherside by the Red Hot Chili Peppers, cause that's what I'm listening to right now, and it's the only song _I_ personally can play on the guitar at this moment.), and Marluxia was listening to Larxene and Axel while admiring his garden.

With nothing to do, I began to think about what Axel said about weapons earlier. It _would_ be nice to be able to defend myself, because it seemed like I was the shortest person at this school for the moment, even if there were shorter people in my own grade. I knew I what I didn't want, but that really didn't help much. Luckily, all that seemed to be gone was my memories, because I still knew what things were called and how to do Algebra and stuff like that. I also knew things about my personality, like I have always been told I have a quick temper, that I was gay (which honestly, didn't really surprise me, even if I hadn't known it wouldn't be hard to figure out) and that most of the time people say I have this innocent air about me, possibly something to do with my smile and face.

On the flip side of that, I also knew what all the weapons he was talking about looked like and had names for countless others.

As I was sitting there thinking, my mind started to wander, and I envisioned myself holding two giant- for lack of a better word- _keys_, no, _Keyblades_. 'Screw it! I'm asking Zexion!' I thought. He'd be the most likely to know anything about them.

When I shook him and he looked up I asked, "Zexion, do you know what a Keyblade is?" the slate-haired teen looked at me with an eyebrow raised like he was wondering why I'd asked.

"They're a type of sword, if the name is anything to go by." he started. His voice even _sounded_ smarter. "A long time ago, the people of the world were united in light by Kingdom Hearts. Then, people who wanted the light all for themselves created the first _χ_-blade a weapon of mass destruction whose replicas started the Keyblade War, in which protectors of the light fought against all who sought to take it. The war ended only when Kingdom Hearts was lost to the overwhelming Darkness and the only light left in the world had been reduced to the small flicker of it in every child's heart. It was those children who rebuilt the world and brought some of the light back, but to this day, Kingdom Hearts has never been seen again, even by those who have survived the Realm of Darkness, where it's said to reside in the deepest void. The Keyblades are the only tie we have to that time, seeing as the original _χ_-blade broke into twenty pieces- seven of Light and thirteen of Darkness- and Kingdom Hearts disappeared, and so seven of the surviving Wielders chose students to pass on the art of using the Keyblades, but in time those students and Masters were eliminated, leaving only one. That one Master performed an incredible feat of magic that allowed whatever force calls the Keyblades into being to choose their own worthy candidates. Since that day, appearances of these wielders are few and far between." When he'd finished, we were all silent, and all I could do was sit there for a moment, processing what he'd said.

After a moment, as if on auto-pilot, my right hand raised and I thought, 'If I had to wield a weapon, I'd want to use a Keyblade.'

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and there was a very heavy something in my hand. I tightened my grip on it as the light faded, leaving a slightly glowing silvery metal object. The best way to describe it would be to say it was crafted from starlight, and though it didn't look like one at all, my heart told me what it was. _Keyblade._

'Oathkeeper,' the name rang in my mind, and somehow, it fit perfectly.

"Um, I'm not sure that was supposed to happen," I stated staring at it in wonder.

"Well, it sure is cool!" Demyx exclaimed, moving over to me.

"How did you do that?" Marluxia asked, nodding at Oathkeeper.

"I have no idea. Zexion was just telling me the history of them, and when I pictured it, there it was."

"That means you're a chosen Wielder. If I recall correctly, there are two more starting at this Academy in your year. Maybe becoming close to them would benefit you, and it could quite possibly help you with your memory problems, Roxas." Zexion didn't seem fazed at all!

Once we'd all gotten over the shock of my Keyblade appearing, I spent the remainder of my afternoon sparring with my new friends. Seeing as they were second-years at an academy that offered and highly encouraged Weapons Training, I expected to be flattened, but I surprisingly held my own and even won a few times. Of course, things got better when Zexion pointed out that I fought like I used two, and my left hand shot out, picturing two Keyblades in my hands. Oblivion appeared then, in a dark mist. It was all black and almost the opposite of Oathkeeper, like it was made to harm, not protect. I thought of them like the two sides of the Keyblade War, and with the two of them, I started winning more of the mock battles, even when I fought Axel and Larxene at the same time!

As I was laying on my new bed that night, totally exhausted, I couldn't help but wonder if I'd come to Kingdom Academy for a reason, and that when I remembered everything if I'd still be the same person, or would I change?

'Maybe talking to those Keyblade Wielders Zexion was talking about would help me, I only hope they're nice people.'

Just as I was drifting off, I got an image of four kids played in front of me- me and three others: a girl with dark red hair, and two boys, one with silver hair and one with brown hair that kind of looked like me.

'Wonder who they are,' was my last coherent thought as I sank into oblivion.

A/n: I'VE DONE IT! My very first chapter is DONE! It only took me two weeks to type it, but I got it done! Right now, I'm only on chapter nine in the notebook I'm using… so I'm either gonna hafta REEEEEAAAALLLYY space updates out or I just need to write faster. There are only going to be 13 pages (college-ruled notebook paper and my smallish handwriting) and 13 chapters plus the epilogue, so don't get your panties into a twist over how the storyline moves.

ALSO! I'm thinking of just posting all eight of the books into one project so that I don't have to worry about dealing with my impossible to use computer for too long. And hopefully that will make for a higher word count than the current top; The Unfamiliar by .project107 with 305,158 words and 46 chapters. I HIGHLY suggest you read it along with many other works that I will be suggesting! I also really want to thank you for reading this and I hope that you aren't too bored waiting for updates that you won't read them!

Arigatō!

~AkuRokuOtaku


End file.
